Stonemen
Stonemen Summary Stonemen were accidently created by the Dwarf and Gnome scientists of Rune Inc. At first they were celebrated as marvels of science and rune magic, as the Stonemen were sentient and naturally extremely intelligent. Being the first artificial lifeforms in the world of Omnia had its drawbacks, however, for many of the religious right-wing called them abominations and heresy towards The Eternals. Many protests and riots were held against Stonemen, and some were even assassinated. In response to the outrage, Rune Inc. decided to lock up all existing Stonemen to save their public image. At these secret underground prisons, Stonemen were subjected to cruel, inhumane experiments, and never allowed to leave. After two years of lockup, the public assumed Stonemen had all been killed or eternally locked up, and the outrage disappeared. Then suddenly, the imprisoned Stonemen violently broke out of their concentration camps and fought their way to the uninhabited northern islands of the Runeforge Republic. Multiple attempts were made to invade the now-called Stonemen Isles, but no soldier was ever even able to even set foot on the Isles. Eventually, the Stonemen Isles were left alone, as they did not bother any of the other nations. No one really knows what’s going on in those Isles, but everyone is afraid that one day they will see a massive Stonemen fleet invading their shores for revenge. Physical Description Stonemen are bulky, tough humanoids that stand at an average of 7 feet tall, and are made out of stones and metals. Their glowing eyes are made from gems, and the Runeheart that gives them life is deep within the center of their bodies and allows them to give off a faint glow. Society Stonemen are naturally tough and intelligent, but very untrusting of all other races. However, once you gain a Stonemen’s trust, they will stay loyal companions to the end of time. Intelligence is a big thing in Stonemen culture, and they tend to look down and patronize creatures they deem unintelligent. Their society likes to keep everything as efficient as possible, making precise calculations for everything to run in a timely and orderly fashion. However, all Stonemen greatly value their independence and are not bound by their society to stay in one place or do a certain job. Stonemen also tend to not be very social, and tend to have few words to say in any conversation. Religion Technon - Stonemen have a great affinity with Terrae, for they are made of the stones and metals that he created for Omnia. They are best able to hear his voice and commands in their mind, and make the best priests and clerics for Technon. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Stonemen are naturally created with intelligence and toughness. However, they rarely speak at all. They have +2 Intelligence, +2 Constitution, and -2 Charisma. * Size: Stonemen are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Stonemen are Constructs. (http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/rules-for-monsters/creature-types#TOC-Construct) * Base Speed: '''Stonemen have a base speed of 20 feet. * '''Languages: '''Stonemen begin play speaking Common, Dwarven, and Gnome. Stonemen with high intelligence scores can potentially learn any language, except secret languages. '''Defensive Racial Traits * Rune Defense: Stonemen gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells and spell-like abilities. * Sturdiness: Stonemen gain a +2 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. * Stoneskin: '''Stonemen have i'mmunity to bleed, disease, death effects, necromancy effects, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, and stunning. '''Feat and Skill Racial Traits' * Artificial Life: 'Stonemen cannot heal damage on their own, but often can be repaired through the use of the Craft Construct feat. Constructs can also be healed through spells such as ''make whole. A construct with the fast healing special quality still benefits from that quality. * '''Terrae’s Hands: Every Stonemen has tiny magical stone hands with special rune inscriptions on them, along with a Stonemen Maintenance Kit. They magically hover in the air, and as a standard action they can heal Stonemen for 1d8/level, for twice/level a day. * Runeheart Benefits: Stonemen are never permanently killed until their Runeheart is destroyed, which happens when their Constitution goes to 0. If their Hit Points go below 0, a Stonemen’s body stops functioning, but they can still cognitively function and speak. A Stonemen who loses their body can be rebuilt as long as their Runeheart is intact. * Stonemen Meditation: Stonemen can go into a special kind of deep meditation that can heal 1 Hit Point every 1 hour. * Enduring Stamina: '''Stonemen do not need to breathe, eat, or sleep. However, they must shut down for Rune Maintenance (which takes 7 days) done once a year, or risk Overload. * '''Stone Sense: Stonemen gain a +2 bonus on Perception checks to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. * Jewel Eyes: Stonemen gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks made to determine the price of any goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Offense Racial Traits * Mistrust: Stonemen gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against Dwarves, Gnomes, Wreaths, and any Order of Light members because of their learned mistrust of those races. * Enhanced Body: '''Stonemen get a +2 to Combat Maneuver Bonus against any being with a Humanoid Size smaller than Large. * '''Runeheart Explosion: Stonemen that are completely destroyed have to decide upon their death to either have their Runeheart melt, or explode in a d12/level blast that effects a 100 feet radius. If they choose to detonate they can explode instantaneously, or a loud ticking noise will come from their Runeheart for 30 seconds to 5 minutes until the explosion. Stonemen can also voluntarily choose to trigger this explosion if they are in an extremely dire situation where they are willing to sacrifice their life. * Weapon Familiarity: Stonemen are proficient with hammers, battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and any two-handed weapons. Also, they treat any weapon with the word “Dwarven”, “Stonemen”, or “Technon” in its name as a martial weapon. Senses Racial Trait * Glowing Eyes: Stonemen can see perfectly in the dark, and gains +2 to Perception. Category:Browse Category:Races